legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ike Ray Peram Westcott/@comment-24758512-20160729024659
Indeed my friend... Let's pray for Lord Fallen for forgiveness. "Hail Fallen, full of mercy, the lord is with thee, blessed art thou among the dead and blessed is the wicked heart. Holy Fallen, father of death, pray for us sinners now in this hour of our death. Amen." "Our Fallen, our savior, who dwells in darkness, hollow be your heart. Thy name be known, your glory shown, to fools who turn against you. Grant us your power, our daily torment, and raise us above all mortals, to let your faithful spill sinners' blood in your unending kingdom and sacrifice their souls to you. Amen." "Beloved but anguished God of our faith. let us pray to you once again. Let us be filled with your infinite path of destruction. Let us abuse your power once again, to create the mayhem you so deserve. Let us create the destruction you so want. Forgive us for using this power again, for this may be our last time. In the name of the evil God's name, Fallen. Amen." "Our lord who art un the dark land, accursed be thy name. Thy cult will come, thy will shall be done, on earth as is in hell. Give us this night, our darkest blood, and condemn us our trespasses as we sacrifice those who trespass against you. Lead us all into temptation, and deliver us all from good. Amen." "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, we're all gonna die so lets fill our lust. Lets burn the bridges and the cities too, claim all the blood for Fallen-sama and sacrificing the hearts of the heathens who wrong him so. Be fearless to the death that follows our trail. We will never give way to the grasp of the heathens, but send them back to the ashes from which they began. Amen." "Hail Fallen, full of glory, the power is with thee; wicked hope in this ocean of blood, and wicked is the fruit of thy fiendish heart. Lord Fallen, destroyer of the creation, slay for us sinners, now in this hour of death. Amen." "Fallen-sama, I give to you my life and art, I give to you my soul forever. Through you I find salvation, and through you I will find death. For you I will live through hell, and for you I will feel pain. In hopes that I follow well, I give my blood, my existence. Fallen bless, Amen". '' ''"Fallen, help me through this cruel world. This cold, hollow world we call home. As people laugh and smile, let them see. See me as a shadow that lashes out. Upon my prey of innocent lives. Oh, Fallen, thy God of pain and hate. Please let these clueless, lifeless souls. Of a human shell realize this. This agony of torture and the smell. The stench of their own families blood. Please, Fallen, bring me thy strength. The strength of thy almighty power. Let me feel thy heat course through me. So fast and hard it breaks me. Breaks me until I shatter like ice. Into slivers upon the damp ground. My blood soaking into this Earth. This Earth filled with so much death. Yes, Fallen, oh God! I love thy forever. With all of this heart that thy gave me. I will always do as thy wish, My Lord. Thy gave me life and now power. Forever and ever, Fallen, let me show you. Show you my love by causing misery to others." ..... Oh my... this is a god quote for Master Fallen.